In one form of ice body making apparatus, an automatic ice maker is provided for forming ice bodies and periodically delivering the formed ice bodies into a subjacent container maintained within a freezer space of a refrigeration apparatus. In one conventional form, the ice bodies are removed from the container by a user grasping the ice bodies through an open top of the container and removing the desired quantity.
In another form of a refrigeration apparatus, a through-the-door ice dispenser is provided for automatically delivering the desired quantity of formed ice bodies from the container into a suitable receptacle, such as a glass or pitcher. Such an apparatus includes a conveying means for conveying ice bodies stored in the container to a discharge chute in the door. Typically, the ice bodies are delivered from the container to a transfer mechanism by means of a wire auger which is rotated by a motor at the rear end of the auger. The forward end of the auger is connected to the transfer mechanism which transfers the ice bodies seriatim to a subjacent transfer chute leading to the dispensing area. Actuation of the drive motor may be effected by suitable switches connected to dispensing means at the dispensing portion adapted to received by the glass or pitcher ice body collector, so that the desired quantity of ice bodies may be delivered automatically by the maintained energization of the drive motor.
With the above-described ice dispenser, the wire auger conveys ice bodies to the front of the container quicker than they are dispensed. As a result, ice bodies can pile up at the front of the container causing ice dispensing problems and interference with the ice maker control system.
The present invention is intended to overcome one or more of the problems discussed above.